The Green Eyed Boy
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: She looked down into the eyes of their son, and she knew there was something so different about him. No one in their family had inherited green eyes for generations, and there was a sparkle in them that showed her he would go on to do great things. The sky was the limit for them. This is their lives. From Keith's birth, until his death.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I have been wanting to write this for awhile, and finally, I am. I know I have too many stories for my own good, but there are 3 that will be taking top priority in getting updated. This, my Harry Potter fanfiction 'At a Time When no One Else Was', and my Titanic fanfiction: 'Because She Trusted Him.' I have a bunch of other Keith stories, which I will be updating regularly, but you may see more updates for this for a bit while I get it up to the speed I want it to be. I won't ignore the others, though, I promise! This story is going to take awhile, and I can assure you it will be longer than 'A Little Chemistry' was, so that is exciting! Please review- feedback is always immensely appreciated; you guys are so supportive and it makes a huge difference! Thank you, as always._

_God Bless,_

_Sarah- thegoodgirldoll._

Sandra sat quietly flipping through the pages of a new _Country Home _magazine as Henry vacuumed. She lifted her legs above the ground, grinning at him as he vacuumed under her. She set them back down, criss-crossed on the floor when he was finished and sighed, rubbing her stomach softly. Sandra had heard before that when a woman was pregnant, it was the happiest time of her life, but for her it wasn't. She was absolutely miserable all the time with everything from hormones to an aching back and more. She was just tired of it, and she was so ready to get this baby out of her. Henry, on the other hand, was obsessive about rubbing her stomach, her feet, her shoulders, and anywhere else she had discomfort. She supposed that _was _one plus. For once she wasn't the one doing everything, he _actually _pitched in. Sandra smiled to herself as she watched Henry begin the hot water to clean off the dishes. She leaned forward as best she could and grabbed the remote control off the coffee table, flipping on the TV so the Animal Planet.

"You know, Henry, we should get a dog!" She called into the kitchen.

Henry immediately appeared in the doorway, wringing his hands on a dish towel.

"Sandy, we don't need any pets. We already have a baby on the way."

"Well that's just it," she tried to stand, but Henry had to help her. She threw the magazine down on the coffee table and placed her hands on her hips. "You know, if we have a dog, it'll keep the baby safe. We don't have enough money to fix the alarm system, and a dog can be the baby's little companion."

"Alright, you lost me at _little._ If we do get a dog, we're getting a big one."

Sandra rolled her eyes. "Well, _obviously, _it would have to be big to protect the baby."

Henry sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright," he said, kissing her forehead. "We can get a dog."

Later in the day, they made a trip to their local pet store. Henry whistled as they browsed, holding Sandra's hand tightly as they went along. She practically drug him over to the Doggy Adoption center and once they were almost running down the aisle, she stopped dead in her tracks at the first crate. It was enormous, housing a dark colored husky. The dog kept its head down, appearing quite sad, until Sandra knelt beside it and placed her fingers on the metal bars.

"Hi there," she said softly. "Look at you, cutie!"

Henry chuckled, kneeling on one leg beside her and placing a hand on her back.

"Henry, _this _is the dog!"

And of course, what Sandra wants, Sandra gets. Henry did nothing to displease her, ever, and that day they went home with an abused, aggressive husky. Sandra was one of those people that thought she could 'save the world', and Henry could do nothing but go along with it. Sandra was hopefully the dog would grow to love them, and she assured Henry they would lock it up every-night and that they would take him to training classes. Henry unlocked the door to their home quickly, following behind her as she led the dog on its leash.

"Look at your new home!" She yelled excitedly, setting the dog free.

Immediately, it trotted over to the couch, jumped up, and buried its head in the pillows. Sandra sighed and looked up at her husband.

"See?" She urged. "This little baby isn't a threat- he's more frightened of you than you are of him, Henry!"

Henry laughed and shook his head, hanging his keys and jacket on the hooks near the front door. It was around 6 P.M. now, and Henry immediately set to work making dinner. Usually, on late nights like these they would just order pizza, but he had been so obsessed with Sandra's health and the baby's health throughout the pregnancy, he always wanted to make everything just right. Soon, the salads he decided to make were finished and he added a thin slice of wheat bread and butter on the side of both. He called Sandra to the kitchen as he poured them glasses of water, and smiled as she walked in.

"Hungry, you?"

Sandra grinned as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Very. What did you make?"

"Salads with last-night's salmon, and a slice of wheat. I know you aren't too fond of it, but I put that organic butter on it this time, so maybe it'll help."

Sandra laughed and nodded, picking up her fork. "That sounds wonderful, Henry. Thanks for picking up the dinner slack lately."

"No problem, dear. Trust me. Grace?"

Sandra nodded. "Sure, I've got it."

After giving the blessing for dinner, they set to work devouring their salads and fish. Their new dog came to rest under the table as they ate, and Sandra ran her toes through its fur.

"I wonder if he will try and sleep with us tonight."

Henry smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I do hope not."

"So when do you think our baby is going to get here?"

"I don't know. We technically have two more days to go."

"Oh man, Henry, it feels like this kiddo is triple the size it should be already," she groaned.

"I hope it isn't because that would mean you pushing out a 30 pound kid in a couple days."

Sandra's eyes widened in fright as she leaned further on the table.

"You don't think that's possible, do you?"

Henry laughed loudly. "Honey, I love you, but sometimes you are such a trip," he replied, standing quickly as he took their empty plates off the table.

"Henry, your sarcasm doesn't go too far anymore. Not charming, just _annoying,_" she shot back, worry still etched in her eyes.

"Sandy," he rested a hand on her shoulder. "You can't have a 30 pound kid, stop worrying."

Sandra sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're right."

"I always am, pup," he replied, grinning cheekily.

Sandra smiled and kissed his lips softly before walking out and into their bedroom. Henry finished cleaning up and took the dog bowls they had just bought out of the shopping bags.

"Where are you, doggy?" Henry called out.

The husky ran through the door way, wagging its tail happily as he immediately began to chow down on the food Henry had just poured into the metal dishes. Henry smiled as the dog ate feverishly, as though the food would be taken away any second. He rested a gentle hand on the dog's back and sighed.

"They didn't feed you, huh, those last owners? Poor doggy."

He knelt there for a few moments before filling the water dish with icy liquid and then leaving the new dog alone. Henry walked through the living room to get to their bedroom, happy that he was already beginning to grow fond of the dog he wasn't sure he wanted. That was, until he noticed the large stain on the floor.

"SANDRA! THAT DOG ALREADY STAINED OUR CARPET! I JUST CLEANED THIS!" He screeched, running into their bedroom.

He found Sandra packing their clothes and baby clothes into a small duffle bag on the bed. He approached her quickly.

"Sandra, the dog wet a whole section of the floor that I just spent the whole day scrubbing!"

Sandra turned to him calmly and shook her head. She held out the duffle bag to him and he took it, confused.

"It's time to have our baby, Henry. My water broke."

_Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Next chapter, Keith is born, we find out how he got his name, and how the dog finally gets its name. What do you guys think? I was excited about writing a story about Keith's whole life, and some good flashbacks of Sandra and Henry's wedding, dating, etc. Of course, it'll follow the movie plot, so you will all see crucial things like Sandra's death, Keith's license, any other children or miscarriages, and Keith meeting Al. I have a lot of ideas for this, so I hope you all enjoy it, and I can't wait to see what you all thought of the first chapter! I am nervous to be writing such a lengthy, detailed account of their lives, but I know with you all's support I can surely do it. _

_God Bless,_

_Sarah._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the feedback I have gotten for this already, it means so much to me! I am really loving this story already, and I can't wait to keep updating for you guys and show you all what I think Keith's like could plausibly have been like before meeting Natalie, his thoughts during the movie, and his actual death. :D Please continue to review; I really appreciate it!**

**Blessings!**

**Sarah**

Sandra breathed in deeply as Henry held her hand tight. She clenched her fingernails deep into his skin, and he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out in the true pain she was inflicting on him. He rubbed her head with his other hand, smoothing back the mess of brown, sweaty hair as her body quivered with another contraction. She cried out in pain, groaning after the contraction was over, and slinking back deeper into her pillow, trying desperately to get away from the pain.

"I didn't know this was what childbirth was like, Henry! Get me the epidural, now!"

Henry shook his head. "Honey, you said you didn't want that- we're doing this the right way, remember? Natural. No medications. You will be fine, I promise."

He kissed her forehead as her body was racked with yet another contraction.

"Henry!" She screamed out, throwing her head down into her chest and gritting her teeth together tightly.

"I know, I know. It'll be alright."

Henry remained a stable support system for her, phoning their family and friends in between contractions as they waited for their baby to be born. Eventually, she sent him to the vending machines to get her chocolate. Her contractions had become more bare-able over the past hour, and she told him the only thing that could help her was some kind of sweet. He smiled as he saw her favorite candy bar laying right in front: Heath. He popped in two quarters quickly and clicked the A7, watching the coils spiral backwards and dropping the bar. He reached in the small, flap compartment, grabbed the candy and rushed back into her hospital room just in time for her next contraction. When it was over, he peeled back the wrapped for her and held the chocolate covered toffee to her lips. She crunched down on it eagerly and leaned over to grab her water from the bedside table.

"Henry, you know, I love the name of this candy," she mused.

"Yeah?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed with her.

"Yeah, I think we should name the dog Heath."

Henry chuckled and laced his fingers with hers. "Okay, dear."

Sandra gasped. "Henry! The dog and the baby's names need to rhyme!"

"Darling, how would they ever rhyme?"

Sandra thought for a long moment before grinning. "Keith. We'll name our baby Keith."

"And if it's a girl?" Henry queried.

"Then I will let you name her."

Less than two hours later, it was finally time for the baby to be born. Sandra gripped Henry's hand tighter than before as the nurses crowded around her. The doctor was saying many things, but Sandra only caught that on the next contraction, they were going to begin pushing. She braced herself for the wave of pain that was about to wash over her, and soon, she listened as the nurses counted to ten as she pushed forcefully.

"Henry," she gasped. "Henry, oh my-"

"-Shh," he soothed. "Sandy, just think about our baby. Push."

She squeezed tighter on his hand and did so.

The birth lasted well into the morning, and the next night. Finally, at 4 A.M. she pushed one last time, her tired body finally giving out as her baby came into the world, and screamed for the very first time. The doctor held her son over her face as Henry cut the long cord.

"It's a boy!" She heard the shouts.

Henry kissed her softly on the forehead as the nurses swept the baby away and began cleaning him off. Sandra slumped against her husband warily as he rubbed her shoulder. Every part of her body ached up until that second: the second she saw her son- her baby boy.

"Keith," she whispered.

Henry offered her a small smile, trying the name on his tongue as well. "Keith."

The baby cried well into the next morning. At around 7 A.M., he was finally asleep as was Sandra. Henry, though, couldn't sleep. He stood over the small cot that held his son and ran his finger over his little nose. He scrunched it up in his sleep and weebled around slightly though he could not yet roll onto his stomach. Henry rubbed his tummy, and talked to him as any new daddy would- telling him how happy he was to have a son to share his love of trucks with, and to cuddle now. Keith remained asleep until that afternoon, and Sandra awoke at around 1:30 P.M. to find Henry asleep with the baby on his chest on the small couch next to her bed. She laughed to herself. Of course Sandra had wanted a child, but Henry had been the one out of both of them that was the most anxious for one. Henry had spoken of children ever since their first week of marriage- he dreamt of a large family with infinite love and hope. Henry lived to cherish others. He enjoyed being as generous as possible and opening his arms to others. He couldn't wait to share every bit of knowledge and love he had in his heart with a child. Eventually, Sandra had gotten him to agree on one child that they would spoil rotten and love until the day they died, and now they had that child.

"My two handsome men," Sandra spoke softly, watching her husband's chest rise and fall, and Keith rise and fall as he was lying on his dad's stomach. "Thank you, Lord," she mumbled quietly. "My life couldn't be more perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I could say I was..No..**

**Well I sort of had to..No..**

**Yeah, I've got no good excuse as to why I haven't updated. Slight writer's block? Away for a week on vacation? No writing club this past Thursday? Eh, take your pick. Without further excuse, though, here is chapter 3 of the Green Eyed Boy! **

**Thank you all for not ceasing to read and review, and for enjoying my stories so much- it means a lot to me and keeps me excited to update! **

**God Bless,**

**Sarah.**

Sandra couldn't believe that one week had already passed.

She gazed down on her son lovingly, staring into his bright green orbs. He stared back at her for a long length of time, unblinking, before finally turning his head and closing his eyes away from her- seemingly done with the boring act of holding a staring contest. She chuckled at his obvious annoyance and laughed at the strong personality her son already had. She turned to exit the nursery, and as if on cue, Henry appeared in the doorframe. Holding out his arms, he smiled at her and Sandra handed Keith over to his father.

"Let me take him off your hands for a bit so you can nap, hmm? I know you were up late."

Sandra smiled thankfully. "I would love that. I don't know how you didn't hear him."

"It's been a lot having this newborn around, that's all. I've been so sleep depraved."

Sandra grinned. "Me too. Thanks for that," she added, pointing to their son in Henry's arms.

"It's my job. Go relax."

Sandra walked past Henry, kissing his lips before retreating to their bedroom to sink into a hot bath, and paint her nails- something she hadn't been able to do her whole pregnancy since nail polish bothered her sense of smell immensely. She had hated the hormones, and was glad they were easing quickly into normalcy.

Henry sat on the couch, cradling Keith against his chest. Heath jumped up on the couch next to them and nuzzled his nose into Henry's lap. He smiled as his son closed his eyes.

"You are such a good baby in the morning," he cooed, kissing his forehead. "Why can't you be this good at night?"

Keith's eyes fluttered open and he gurgled softly.

"I can't wait for you to talk, son. I can't wait to show you the trucks I love- I know you'll love them too," he tickled his son's stomach gently. "I love you, kiddo."

Keith stared at him for awhile still, and then cuddled his head against his father's chest. Henry bounced him gently with his arm, comforting him and willing him to take the nap he needed to. It was an early October morning and Keith hadn't slept long the previous night. Henry was hoping his son would get a few hours of shut eye before they went shopping for Halloween items. Henry was always big on Halloween, and Sandra had grown to love the holiday that was her husband's favorite as well. Today, they were planning on picking up some candy for the trick-or-treaters that would be there tomorrow night, and getting Keith a little something to wear in his playpen even if it was only a little orange and black shirt. They had decorated the house weeks ago in preparation, knowing they wouldn't have time once their son came, and it was the best decision they had ever made in doing so as far as decorating went. The house looked wonderful- an old mansion in appearance with many fake cobwebs and eight legged crawlers. There were orange streamers and black confetti loitering the ceiling and floors. Stuffed cats with their hair sticking up, and plastic ghouls dangling from hooks. Outside, there was a stuffed man with a bloodied shirt sitting in the passenger's seat of Henry's truck, and a bowl ready to be filled with festive candy that a battery operated hand would clamp down on when kids tried to grab at it.

"Henry?" Sandra called from their bedroom.

"Yes, love?" He called back, covering Keith's ears gently to try and cushion his yell.

"What time do you want to leave?" She asked, walking into the living room and standing before him, tying a tight knot with the strings of her robe.

"Let's plan to go when you get dressed, sweetheart. Take your time, let me make sure he's asleep."

Sandra smiled down on her baby boy, watching his breathing become even and rhythmic.

"He's out like a light, huh?" she asked, touching her finger to the peach fuzz atop his head.

"Sure is," Henry smiled. "Get dressed and we'll leave."

Sandra nodded, kissing Henry's forehead and traipsing back into their bedroom. For the next twenty minutes, she spent time getting ready and cleaning up around the bathroom. Once clothes were put away in the closet, and makeup was put away under the sink, she entered the living room once more, and Henry grinned.

"Ready?"

"If you are," she nodded, taking Keith into her arms gently and cradling him against her chest.

"Yes, Sandy," he spoke, standing from his seat on the couch. Heath jumped off after him and baked loudly. "Shh, what in the world is wrong?" Henry chided gently.

Heath backed away, head down, and Sandra smiled sadly.

"Aww, poor baby," she replied, ruffling the back of his neck while she held Keith in one arm.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Let's go, you," he said, grabbing his keys out of his pocket and beckoning her out the front door. He grabbed the diaper bag on the entry way table near the door, then shut and locked it. He helped Sandra settle Keith in his car seat and cover him with his blanket. Sandra jumped in next to him, laughing.

"How do you like your friend up there, hun?" She asked, pointing to the bloodied dummy.

"Oh yes, he's _lovely." _

He started the engine and glanced behind him as he backed up out of the driveway and continued on his way to the store downtown.

"You know, most parents would keep their child safe for the first couple of months, wouldn't they? A week and this bad boy is already seein' the world!"

"Well, we aren't like other parents that's for sure. Keith won't be like the other boys, either," she replied, holding his chubby little hand in her own thin, cold one. "He's so special, I can feel it. He deserves to see everything going on out here. Besides, he's got all his week old shots- He's safe."

"He is. I'd do anything for you two, Sandra, you know that?"

"I do. That's why I love you."

"And I love you," he replied quietly, turning into a parking space.

They browsed around for awhile, grabbing groceries and toys for Keith to play with in the cart. He gurgled softly as Henry helped him hold his bottle, keeping up his pace with the cart as Sandra pushed it. Many people complimented the baby, and Henry and Sandra accepted their cooing over their newborn eagerly, knowing full well themselves how handsome he already was. By the time they made it to the back of the store where the costumes and candy were, they had been stopped about 10 times, and were ready to just go home. Sandra grabbed a preemie Ninja Turtles costume, held it up to her son who promptly began crying, and threw it back. Sighing, she asked Henry to find him an outfit while she held the bottle. He grabbed a shirt off the shelf with a pumpkin on it, but she curled her nose up at it.

"I want him to be able to dress up, Henry."

"Okay, okay," he replied, folding the shirt and placing it back on the shelf. "How about this, Keith?" Henry addressed his son, holding a train conductor's outfit in front of him. Keith smiled happily, letting out a small, babyish laugh.

"I think we found a winner!" Sandra grinned.

Henry placed the costume in the cart along with a few bags of assorted candy and small toys and they preceeded to checkout. It didn't take long to get out of the store- only being stopped one more time, and they made it home safely. Sandra got Keith inside while Henry brought in the groceries, and then, they finished preparing for Halloween night tomorrow.

_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed. My plans for this story are for them to catch Keith's cancer sooner than a teenager. I plan for it to be a baby/childhood cancer, with many twists and turns along the way. If you all have any ideas, feedback, etc., please drop it by. As you know, I want to do his whole life, so if there's anything you all want me to make sure I don't miss- tell me! Thanks for the support for all of my stories, it means the world and helps me update quicker! So glad I am back to writing again! Will update everything else between today and tomorrow! Happy 4**__**th**__** everyone!**_

_**God Bless,**_

_**Sarah.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am going to skip days, weeks, months, and years fast in each new chapter, so hang on and hopefully it doesn't get confusing! Thank you all for the support and reviews! Don't worry- all of Keith's life will be in here; I am speeding it up only just enough!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah **

Henry held Keith's back as he sat him on the scale in their bathroom.

"For an eight month old you are so small, kiddo," Henry commented, lifting his son after glancing at the boy's weight.

Keith laughed happily as he hung onto his Dad. Henry took him into the living room where he placed him on the floor and emptied his bucket of toys in front of him.

"Play nicely while I go find your mother."

Keith continued playing with his trucks as Henry went to find his wife. He called out her name a few times before she finally answered and emerged from their second bathroom.

"What do you need, Henry?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask when Keith's next appointment for shots was?"

Sandra seemed thoughtful for a moment, then replied: "I believe it's this coming Thursday. Why?"

"Well, I'm anxious to know what they think of his weight. He hasn't gained a pound; in fact, he's lost two. He weights twelve pounds, Sandra. That's not normal for an 8 month old."

"Twelve? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I even double checked."

"That's really beginning to worry me, Henry, he always eats well."

"I know, that's why I was curious. Just wondering, Sandy. Don't worry your pretty little head over it, now. He's probably just got some good metabolism. You know he never sits still."

"I know he does. He's always moving around getting into something."

"Which reminds me," Henry's smile faded. "I left him alone in the living room."

Sandra laughed as Henry rushed out to go get their son and she went back to tidying up their bedroom. How did it always get so messy? Sandra sighed as she moved around picking up clothes, dirty and clean alike. Finally, when she was finished, she followed the path Henry had taken into the living room, and groaned.

"How in the world are we going to clean this up?" She asked, watching Henry scrub candle wax off the floor and Keith cry from his play-pen.

"The exact way that I'm doing it?" He suggested. "On my hands and knees."

"Oh, Henry, you've got a bad knee, let me do it."

She knelt down beside him and took the small scrubber from his grasp.

"Thanks, Sandy. You know I'd do it-"

"-but you're in pain. I understand. Go elevate your leg."

Henry kissed her forehead and went to retrieve ice from the kitchen. Henry worked at a mechanics shop down the street and after bending down, laying down, and kneeling all day every day his back and knees were beginning to give him a wide range of problems. Sandra wished he didn't have to endure that pain, but there was nothing they could do about it. They weren't rich, and they were _barely _comfortable. They couldn't afford any hospital or doctor bills without insurance, so they managed the best they could. Gingerly, Sandra rolled up the rag filled with pieces of candle wax and picked up the scrubber. She glanced over at her son who was now playing contentedly with yet another toy truck and grinned.

"How in the world did you manage to knock over the candle and not get the wax on you?"

Keith looked up at her with a slight smile, knowing his mom was talking to him but not knowing what she was saying.

"You're such a little sweetheart."

Sandra set the dirty rags and cleaning products down on the coffee table and stepped closer to her son.

"You are such a little crazy person, Keith!"

She reached out to pick him up and gripped him tightly under the arms. He wailed momentarily, but once she had supported him on his back with her arm instead of holding under his arms, he stopped.

"Do your arms hurt?" She asked quietly, rocking him genty.

Keith closed his eyes and buried his face in her chest. She rubbed a few stray hairs out of his eyes and lifted up his over-sized sleep shirt. She checked his left under-arm, but there was nothing. She moved to his right then, and noticed the small, reddened lump.

"Henry?" She called out, waiting for her husband to re-enter the living room.

Henry came in a few moments later, holding a bag of ice and setting a glass of tea down for her on the coffee table.

"Yeah?"

"Did Keith fall today when he was crawling or anything?"

"Not that I know of and usually one of us is always with him…Why?"

"Well, he's got this lump under his arm."

"Lump? Sandra, even if he had fallen, how does a lump get _under his arm?"_

_ "_I don't know, but that's where it is!" She replied, pointing to the inflamed area.

Henry furrowed his eyebrows and ran his fingers gently over the lump, which resulted in another cry of pain from the baby.

"That's not right," Henry noted, still staring at the lump.

"What should we do?" Sandra asked, worried and rocking her child.

"We'll have to ask about it Thursday."

"Henry, it's only Sunday. Don't we have some insurance for him?"

"Yeah, we do. It's already late, though…Are you sure you want to head out?"

"Do you think the hospital will have any answers? Is it worth it to make the trip? I know the hospital is far."

"Sandy, it's our child, it doesn't matter how far the hospital is. Will it give you peace of mind?"

"Most definitely."

"Then we'll go. Why don't you get his diaper bag ready?" Henry asked as he took Keith from Sandra's grasp.

She kissed her son's forehead gently before nodding and running off to grab his bag.

"First hospital visit, so soon, huh, son?"

Keith just smiled, nestling against his father's chest now.

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm sort of nervous putting this one out there, but I know exactly where I want this story to go and all of this had to start early. **

**Blessings,**

**Sarah. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Why am I writing sad chapters? _**

**_Please review! It helps me update quicker!_**

**_Also, this chapter was written with the help of a friend of mine: Faithful MageWhisperer. Without her writing every other paragraph with me and pushing me to get this done, I wouldn't have. It's a tough chapter, but enjoy!_**

**_God Bless,_**

**_Sarah_**

Sandra was becoming quite worried. The nurses had been talking amongst themselves for hours now, and the doctor hadn't left Keith's side since he arrived- running tests and mumbling under his breath. Henry was comforting his wife as best he could, but she was too scared to calm down- what was going on with her baby? Her precious boy had something wrong with him, and all she wanted to know was what. Sandra could hear her husband's words of comfort - but she could also clearly hear the underlying tone of fear and helplessness in Henry's voice. He was terrified, as much as she was ... and yet there was a huge difference in how they felt. Henry was Keith's father and loved the tiny boy dearly. Sandra, on the other hand, was Keith's mother. She had carried him nine months under her heart, had breathed for him, eaten for him, had done everything to assure his well-being and safety ... she had failed her baby. He wasn't well, he wasn't safe ... he wasn't whole. If this lump under his arm had merely been the outcome of an accident, the doctors would have told them so long ago and released Keith with a strict warning to his parents to be more careful. The fact that they hadn't was frightening. Whatever was wrong with her baby was very, very serious. Silent tears began to cascade down her cheeks, falling onto her intertwined hands. The first few were absorbed by her skin but soon the pouring was too much and the water ran down the sides of her hands. Water meant life, always had. How she wished that somehow her tears could heal her baby. The only really coherent thought she could form, though, was 'Don't let him die. I can't lose my baby'. She wasn't aware that the silent mantra in her head had turned into a quietly repeated stammer - not until Henry answered her brokenly: "I promise, you won't." She looked up then, blinking to get her tears out of her eyes and somewhat focus on her husband. She felt gratitude rising in her chest, paired with a deep love. Her rock was here to stabilize her, to keep her from being swept away by the sea of her despair.

"He is our life and he will be for the rest of our lives," Henry continued as quietly as before.

Her mind desperately clung to his words, wanting - no, needing to believe them. But before she could bring her tired mind to formulate an answer, the doctor opened the door to Keith's room and stepped outside. His gaze fell on the bereaved parents and both Henry and Sandra could see the heart-breaking truth in his eyes before it was spoken.

"No," it was a mother's desperate plea to lie to her, to tell her that her baby would be fine. She was unable to comprehend otherwise.

"Mrs. Zetterstrom, we have to operate ..."

"NO!" As if saying it louder would change the truth.

"Mrs. Zetterstrom, please, there is ..."

"He will be fine," she told the doctor with all the conviction in her broken heart. Then she turned on her husband, feeling betrayed in some way. "You told me so."

"Sandra, darling, we have to listen. Please." His voice was so small, his eyes pleading with her to see reason - for their son's sake.

She couldn't. She couldn't hear it. If she didn't hear it, then it wasn't true. Everything would be alright in the end, everything would go back to normal. She resolutely pushed her way past the doctor towards her son's room. "You talk to him then. I will be with Keith." With that she opened the door and disappeared - into her world of denial.

The doctor took in a deep breath and turned to face Henry, with a look that beseeched Henry to listen to him. Henry straightened up, standing as tall as possible, and swallowing thickly and awaiting what the doctor would say next.

"Mr. Zetterstrom, I'm sorry I was so abrupt with your wife- it doesn't seem I'd have been able to get a word in edgewise," he offered the slightest of smiles, and Henry returned the same sort of upturn of the lips.

"We examined the lumps under your son's arms. I apologize for the wait, but we had to wait to get results, and we even asked them that we needed them immediately. The first round came back with the diagnosis of childhood Leukemia."

The doctor stopped there and watched Henry as his features changed, his face all but crumbled into a breakdown, and he sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; he didn't want to. But Henry was logical- religious, yes, but _very _logical. He needed to know what steps they would take next, and how he could break this to Sandra.

"What do we do now, doctor…"

"McBane," the older man finished. "Doctor McBane. Mr. Zetterstrom, the best thing we could do right now is a Bone Marrow transplant. You'd have to sign for it, and find matches, so if that's the route we're going to take then I highly recommend we begin searching for matches immediately."

A bit of anger forced its way into Henry. "Well of course that's the _route we will be taking! _We won't let our child _die!" _He all but growled.

Doctor McBane merely nodded, having dealt with angry and doubtful parents before.

"Very well. Come back with me so you can see your son, and so we can speak with your wife. We will begin by testing you both and any other close family members that you can call."

Henry nodded and followed the doctor back to the room they were holding Keith in. They walked down many hallways, hitting the large square buttons to open the hospital doors, and breathing in the smell of pure alcohol. Henry winced at the sound of screaming patients- elderly men, women in labor, children. He wondered what the children were screaming for. Would the Bone Marrow transplant hurt his son? He shivered and shook the thought away- he had to be strong for his wife and child and he couldn't do that if he was battling his own doubts. When they finally arrived at the door to Keith's room, it was already cracked open and Sandra was sitting next to the small cot they kept their child in, letting him grip her pointer finger loosely. Tears were cascading down her face, and before he knew it, they were falling from his own eyes as he caught sight of his child. The same tubes, and blood pressure cuff were on his son, except everything was smaller than normal. Preemie nose pieces were inserted to give him oxygen to help him breath in the thick hospital air, with the mass they had also found on his lung constricting his breathing, and small little tubes ran from the I.V. as thin as a plump sewing thread.

He was just so, so _small._

So, so _fragile. _

The doctor behind Henry closed the door quietly. Even the small sound of the lock falling into place was enough to disturb the perfect silence in the room. Sandra looked up, her eyes turning hard and cold. Her baby moved a little and gripped her pointer finger tighter, drawing her attention back to him. "Sh, sh, sweetheart. Mummy's here." Age old words spoken from one generation to the other - never had they been truer. She would stay by her son's side as long as he needed her. His eyes fluttered but didn't open. With her other pointer finger she lovingly caressed his small cheek, careful not to disturb the tubes. She softly traced his lips, blue with oxygen destitution. Sandra had to admit to herself, as heart-wrenching as it was, that her baby wasn't fine. She braced herself to hear what she had to hear to fully be able to help Keith to the best of her abilities. When she looked up this time, her eyes were only pleading to break the news to her gently.

Henry stepped forward, coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders, looking down at his son. Sandra could feel his warmth behind her, reassuring, helping to keep the coldness of this place away from them.

"Are you ready?" He asked gently, fully aware that she might need time to compose herself.

Smiling weakly, she nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I reckon," she admitted quietly. "What is wrong with our son?"

"The lumps are not from an accident."

"I knew that, Henry. We were always so careful and never let him out of our sight - except when he slept." She looked up at him. Now that she had made the decision to face the truth, she wanted to get over it as fast as possible.

Henry sensed her anxiety and impatience. Drawing a deep breath, he held it for a moment then let it out slowly. "The lumps are the first sign of childhood leukemia."

The words hung in the room, heavy and cruel. Sandra had gone completely quiet. No sound came from her. Henry was afraid to look down into her face. He had expected sobs and tearful denials - not this silence. His hands gripped her shoulder more tightly, afraid that he was losing her as well. Hesitantly he directed his gaze downwards. Her eyes were closed tightly shut, her lips compressed into a thin line and her skin had lost all color. Her breathing was irregular and racked but not yet sobs. He could see that she was desperately trying to compose herself. He knew exactly what she went through. His own feelings came rushing in, suffocating him, pulling him under in a blind panic.

"There is hope. We haven't lost him yet, Sandra. He will be fine. Doctor McBone says he needs a bone marrow transplant. That will help." The words came rushing out, trying to reassure her and himself. Hope is the last thing to die. He wasn't sure where he had heard it, but it was certainly true in his case.

Sandra stood silently, letting Henry's hands slide down her shoulders. Instead of rushing off fleeing the scene in denial and panic as she had done before, she now turned around to face her husband. Tenderly she encased his face in her hands and drew him closer to her. Gently she touched her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a moment she withdrew then touched her forehead to his and closed her eyes again. "Whatever it takes, we will do it."

Neither Henry nor the doctor were sure to whom she had been speaking but they both nodded. The doctor then left the room to retrieve the necessary papers from his office. Henry squared his shoulders, kissed his wife, then said he would step outside to start making calls to their relatives. When Sandra was alone, she resumed her place next to Keith. Her heart had stopped the minute she had heard the diagnosis, then it had started beating again in a frenzy. One thing had become painstakingly clear to her: she was going to lose her baby if she didn't start to act fast.

Tearfully praying to God, she willed her son to live, and placed a tender kiss to his fingertips. With a new sense of strength, she sat there- stoic, awaiting for her husband's return and begging God that a match was found soon for her son's marrow.


End file.
